Deader Than Ever
by K-on Gal 3000
Summary: Some say the king was born, Others say bitten. The evil runs through him, Ringing deep inside his soul, If having any. And with the Princes standing by his side,He'll be unbeatable. But who says these soldiers are loyal, And to whom? The king… or the girls? -Vampfic made by Buttercup 3000 and me.-
1. In Hiding

**CC: Hallo Peoples.**

**DD: Rock on!**

**CC: Because here comes our new fanfic-**

**DD: About three lonely vampires-**

**CC: Four girls-**

**DD: And a story like never before.**

**DD and CC: Enjoy!**

**P.S. DD typed out most of it, CC did most of the beginning. :3**

**Protection: © Copyright Buttercup 3000 and K-on Gal 3000. All rights reserved.**

Miyako/Bubbles P.O.V

Momoko, Koaru, Amber, and I hid in a closet wrapping ourselves together as we shiver in fear.

"Come on Professor, just give us the girls." one voice said.

"They're not here," Professor lied. "What would you do to them, you know, if you had them?"

"You know, a little bit of this and a little bit of that and some of this." another said, with a tone smothered in sarcasm.

Koaru got out of the huddle and slowly opened the door a crack. We looked through it and noticed three boys standing there. We saw a raven head boy smirking. Well, that's the only person we could see.

All of a sudden we hear someone shout-whisper, "Close it before they hear us, or worse, see us!" I turned around and saw that Momoko was the one shout-whispering.

"SSSSHHHH!" We all whispered. Well, besides Momoko.

"We're not stupid professor, we can here 'em." said a different voice than the other two.

The four of us didn't move, we practically stopped breathing.

"Oh girls," he sang. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

No one moved, besides Koaru who was slowly but cautiously, closing the closet door. But as soon as she did the door flew open. In front of us four girls stood the three boys. We all screamed while Koaru punched the raven haired boy in the face, distracting the other two. We used this as an escape and ran out of the closet and into the dark cold night.

Kaoru/Buttercups P.O.V

I ran and I ran until I felt someone grab my arm. It's hand was strong and muscular, but it's also cold. I turned my head around and saw the raven head smiling at me.

"Hey babe!" he said.

I looked at him with disgust. I think I'm gonna throw up! I struggled to pull my arm out of his strong grip.

"That was a… a good punch you got back there." he stated.

As he kept babbling away about me punching him, I try to figure out a way to escape. Seconds later, it hits me.`

"You know, I wasn't warmed up yet." he continued. "You my dear, got lucky. You know what I th-" I kicked him where somewhere no guy wants to get kicked and took off. I started to laugh as I look back to see the boy on the floor, howling in pain.

Amber/Bonnie P.O.V.

I hear footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Kaoru come up. I stopped. She stopped. We both turn around to see a blondie and a red head grabbing Miyako and Momoko.

"You get the blonde. I'll get the other one." Kaoru commanded.

I nodded and we both took off. When I reached my destination, Miyako was crying. Miyako met my eyes and then said, "Help me."

I bite down on my lip, looking into Miyako's sad eyes. I've got to think of something quickly. And within a reflex move, I bit down on the blonde boy's hand so hard, he sprang away in a quick movement and I saw the blood drip down on the floor.

"Come on." I say to Miyako, grabbing her hand and yanking her in the opposite direction, Kaoru and Momoko close behind.

We run until we hit a forest's edge.

"I don't think we should go in there." Miyako complained, her face completely taken over by fear.

"Well I don't want those stupid bimbos to get us!" Kaoru snapped back. "So stop your whining and lets go!"

With a commanding hand she points in the direction ahead and we follow as fast as possible.

"We need to get out of the town." I say as we sprint down the tree bark and dead grass. "We could be safer there." They give a tired nod and we continue on.

Then I bump into Momoko as she halts suddenly, sending the other two toppling over us, almost causing us to pile on top of each other.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We need supplies." Momoko turns around and faces us. "Food, clothes, money, weapons. We can't go anywhere empty handed."

"You're right." Kaoru agrees. Miyako nods after her.

I shrug. "Where do we go?" I ask.

"You're place. A house full of brothers is sure to bring some major guarantees." Momoko answers.

"Okay, I guess that's alright." I reply.

"Well what are we doing standing around?" Kaoru screams impatiently. "Lets go!"

And with that, we take a turn and begin heading to my house, careful to be quiet so we don't bump into the boys again.

We run down the sidewalks and through the alleys, making sure to check to see if the coast is clear. When we reach my house I wave everyone in and turn around, looking out at the sea of black before closing the door behind me and locking it securely.

"Kaoru, get some food. Miyako, help her with the refreshments. Make sure to grab plenty of water." Momoko instructed. "I'll fill some bags with clothes and get some money. Amber, you get the weapons. Anything will do. Split!"

"Wait, when did you ever become such a leader?" Kaoru asks perplexed. And now that I think about it, When _did_ she get so responsible.

She just shrugs and goes to pack the clothes. Kaoru and Miyako head for the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room. I grab a duffel bag out of the hallway closet and drop it near the chess sitting on the back of the wall.

I kneel down on my knees, taking my key necklace off and putting it through the lock. A click sounds and I pull it out, setting it back on my neck and open the chess's lid.

I'm greeted to an abundance of jewels in shining armor. One by one I stuff them in the bag. Once done I zip it closed and straddle it on my back as the others come back with their share.

"So where exactly out of town are we going?" Kaoru asks. There's a long pause before I answer.

"How about back in the ol' England?" I suggest. "We could go live in Liverpool. It's a really cool place, a little rural but awesome. It could probably be the least expected place they'd find us."

"I don't mind going." Miyako chirps.

"If we can get out of here then I'm with ya!" Kaoru exclaims proudly.

"Then I guess it's decided." Momoko says. "We're going to Liverpool!"

I give myself a big old cheesy smile and squeal a small bit, not being able to hold it in. Then it disappears.

"How are we going to get there?" I ask. "Yes, we've got passports but we're only fifteen. Not old enough to do anything!"

"We…" Momoko trails off. "We'll work it out as we go." she finishes. " Right now we've got to get out of here." We nod and I open the door, shoving them out. Then we hear a couple of voices. We hide quickly behind a nearby bush and Kaoru is the one who dare's to look.

"Oh no." she whispers. And that's when I look.

**DD: Hoped you liked!**

**CC: And don't forget to review!**

**DD and CC: See ya!**


	2. 9 hours before

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Miyako!" Amber greeted sitting her lunch tray down on the table and pulling out a seat. "You will not believe what happened during third period. This dude, I can't remember his name, had come up to Himeko halfway through gym class and given her this cup of apple juice. When I saw it I was wondering where he had gotten it from but apparently that was the last thing on Himeko's mind because she just took the cup and waved him away, her cheeks stretched out from smiling in pleasure. And at that moment I was thinking why he would do that because everyone hates her but I stopped thinking because she took a huge gulp of the liquid and spat the whole thing out, throwing the cup behind her spilling more of the drink. I later found out that it wasn't apple juice, but it was the own guys urine! He says it was payback for spilling some punch on his girlfriend."

Miyako couldn't help it. Her mouth opened wide and the sound spilled out, covering the café's walls and waving through the air. Everyone turned to look but that didn't keep her from laughing. She laughed harder, her face turning a solid raspberry pink.

"Who knew a British girl could gossip?" she wailed, still laughing. And so Amber laughed with her finding it completely funny.

"What are you two laughing about?" Momoko asked taking a seat next to the two, Kaoru coming in and doing the same also.

Miyako finally managed to calm down a bit.

"Oh, you know." she says. "Just laughing at something Amber said." Miyako giggled a bit more before finally being able to stop.

"Must have been funny if it kept you laughing that long." Kaoru cut in taking a bite of her apple. "Want to share."

"I would," Amber starts, "but I'd rather not go through the fit again. My stomach hurts too much already."

"I'll get it out of you." Is all Kaoru says, taking another bite of her apple. They sat there quietly a little bit more before something had caught Kaoru's eyes.

"Hey, guys, look." She points over at a group of three boys standing out in the hallway, peaking through the doors window. Staring at them. They moved quickly before being able to glance at their features in detail.

"Did you see who they were?" Miyako asks.

"No." Kaoru answers. "I didn't." Another long silent pause.

"Well, whatever." Momoko says breaking the silence. "What we need to worry about is getting candy on the menu here. The food stinks!"

The tension is immediately released and the rest of the school day was spent arguing over whether or not there should be treats and if so, what candy.

While Momoko was at her locker, from her line of vision she could make out a boy staring at her from a distance. His eyes a fiery crimson red with low specks of gold. His red hair in a long ponytail trailing behind his back. Red cap placed on his head, leather coat zipped up, black jeans buttoned high, Red Jordans, and his skin around the same shade as Momoko's. His face was stone hard and betrayed no emotion.

Momoko continued to ignore him but couldn't seem to bypass the rolling chills spreading through her body. She quickly got her books out of her locker and stuffed them in her bag, shutting the locker door before running off quickly.

The boy who was staring gave a little smirk before walking after her. _Oh Blossom! Come back!_ He thought to himself. He chuckled.

Momoko had caught up with the rest of the girls and started walking with them.

"I think we should go to the Professors." Momoko suggested as they had just turned off the block by their school.

"Why?" Kaoru asks.

"I just think we should." Momoko says again. "Those dudes could be creeps and we don't even know it. I think it's best we don't risk it."

"I agree." Miyako says. "I don't like creepers. They're too creepy for my taste. I'm more into the all smile, nice, animal lover kind."

"Whatever!" Kaoru huffs.

"You saw them again, didn't you?" Amber cut in.

"Only one, which means we don't know where the others are." Momoko answers. "For all we know they could be watching us now." They all give a involuntary shudder.

When they reach the Professor's building they tell him, Ken, and Peach everything. They wait for their responses.

"Sounds like creepers." Ken says.

"Exactly what we said!" All the girls scream in usion. Then they all start laughing until Peach cuts them off.

"Intruders! I sense intruders!" Peach yelled. They all stopped laughing and looked at him. "They're coming!"

"Hide!" The professor yelled. "Ken, Peach! Get out of here!" Ken and Peach rush out the back door while the girls freak out and crowd themselves into a nearby closet.

The door busts open.

"Where are they?" The red head barks at the Professor.

"Who?" The Professor replies, hands raised defensively.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly who we're talking about!" The raven haired boy cuts in.

"The girls!" the blonde boy yells.

The Professor stands aghast, his back pressed against the wall as they boys take a step closer.

"Come on Professor, just give us the girls." the red head says, his hand raised in front of him.


	3. We're Coming

**Brick P.O.V.**

"Don't cry now girly, I ain't going to hurt you." I said to the girl I held in my arms, her back pressed against my chest, my hands wrapped around her wrists. Her strawberry colored eyes looked dazzling in the faint light, filled with fear. "That's something I'd rather leave up to my father, although, don't blame me if I choose to join in on the fun." I gave her a devilish smirk, making sure my eyes looked just as evil.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" she stuttered. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to tell you neither of them." I answered. "But what I can tell you is that my father's really angry. He's going to punish you harshly. Probably have you watch your sisters get tortured before coming to you and taking it slowly. He'll slit a knife through your skin until your heart stops beating, but maybe not even then." I laughed, my voice full of the venom. I sounded creepy and I didn't like it.

"How do you know about my sisters?" she demands. "What do you know? Who the heck is your father? Why are you doing this to us?" She stands strong, trying her best to look not afraid. What fun.

"Wow, so many questions." I chuckle. "Ones I can't and will not answer. But I like your participation very much."

"Please, just let me go." she pleads. Her voice sincere and fearful. I felt a small stabbing pain in the area where my heart was suppose to be. I suddenly felt the urge in which I needed to comfort her. My eyes drop in pity for the slightest bit before I quickly go back to my normal composure, my face as blank as a white sheet. She sees my small mistake.

"I haven't done nothing to you." she whispers in that same agonized tone. I pause a fraction before changing back to the scornful expression. She sighs in defeat.

"But you see darling," I lean closer to her ear, making my volume just above a whisper. "you have." I twirl her by her arm and place in front of me, making sure she faced in my direction. "Be a dear and don't move. It would make things easier for the both of us."

I wait for her to nod before turning my back to her and pulling out my cell phone, dialing a number before holding it to my ear. The phone is halfway through its first ring before a gruff, booming voice comes from the speaker.

"Brick!" I held the phone away from my ear a little.

"Yes, sir." I answer, my voice serious like it usually is when I speak with him, but I choked on the word a bit as it came out.

"Do you have them? HER?" the other end says.

"No , sir." I answer.

"Then why call?" he shouts. I hold the phone a little further.

"I…" I start to hesitate. I look behind me at the spot Momoko was suppose to be in, but instead stood air. "Damn!" I yell at it. I snap the phone shut and put it back in my pocket. I'm prepared to follow her scent and track her down when my cell phone rings. I answer it reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"That freaking girl bit me!" the voice yells on the other end. "Last time I checked, that's what we do!"

I turn to my right to look at the blonde boy standing a few feet away from me.

"Boomer." I say in a calm and even tone.

"Yes?" he asks, then as if just realizing I was there, he gave me a small wave before going back to his phone.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME?!" I hang up.

"Hello? Hello? You there?" I hear Boomer say, still on that damn phone of his. I zip to him (vampire speed) and throw the phone on the floor, whacking him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he says.

"Idiot." I mutter.

"I heard that!" he exclaims. I just ignore him.

"What I miss?" I hear Butch ask coming up behind me.

"I called him." Butch tensed but I went on. "I had her… but she got away. And Boomer was being stupid as usual."

"Should we start going after them?" Boomer asks, not hearing my remark.

"Well no duh!" I tell him.

"We should track them." Butch suggests. "That will make it fun and exciting and worth doing."

"We have to get them to our father, no game playing." I scowled him and he pouts.

"Why not!" he wines.

"Because then he'll chop our heads off and shove them on sticks to display in the front of the kingdom and let us rot." I tell him. They shudder.

"Fine. Have it your way." Butch sighs.

"Lets go." I say already sprinting up the alley. They follow. I make sure to stop frequently, making sure I'm going in the right direction. It brought us into the forest, but then I sensed a change of direction.

"Wrong way. Looks like they decided to head back to town." I mumble quietly to my brothers. I turn and they follow, until we reach a small, cottage looking house. That's where their scent is strongest.

"Shiznet!" I heard Boomer exclaim. "I stubbed my fudging toe!"

"Are you ever going to curse like a normal person?" Butch asks.

"Maybe I am cursing normally and your just doing it wrong!" Boomer shouts.

"Or maybe your just too messed up in the head to know your stupid and should be spending the rest of your existence in a mentally disabled facility!" Butch snaps back.

"You are so mean!" Boomer exclaims.

I just ignore them and take a deep breath of the air. The recognizable scent of their blood is unbelievably close and it only points in one direction. The bush by the house. I take a step toward it.

"Where are you going?" Boomer asks dumbly. "You should be treating my toe!" he exclaims. Butch takes the part on whacking Boomer while I take another deep breath through my nostrils.

"I smell them." I say. They take a whiff of the air also, getting hit by the exquisite scent of their blood.

"They're close." Butch whispers. We all take another step forward, their scent growing stronger. The sensational smell is the most powerful, and is enveloping inside my nose, burning from the faint smell. So tasty…

That's when I become aware of the faint glow of a pair of headlights coming in our direction.

"Come on guys. We've got to go." I mummer.

"What? Why?" Butch complains. "I can take them on."

"Not in a public area you can't." I mutter. "Now move it!"

Butch sighs but follows after Boomer with the speed of light. I take a final glance at the bush before running after my brothers.

**Kaoru/Buttercup P.O.V.**

I saw them. The same boys we were trying to get away from, lurking in the parking lot of Amber's house. Though it looked like the raven haired boy and blondie were going through some sort of disagreement.

"Seriously! They found us that fast?" Amber whisper shouts in my ear.

"Well no duh!" I answer, not taking my eyes away from the boys.

"What's he doing?" Miyako asks, pointing one of her small fingers at the red head. He appeared to be looking at… us.

"Get down!" Momoko exclaims softly, and we do as told. We huddle closely behind the bush with our bodies, as long as the bags, pressed together so we don't get seen. I can feel Miyako breathing heavy by my side. She was frightened, it wasn't so hard to tell.

"I can smell them." I hear one of them say.

"They're close." says another. We bury ourselves deeply together. Not moving, not breathing.

A few minutes pass and that's when I hear the wheels of a car being stopped nearby and a door slamming shut. With my curiosity getting the best of me, I poke my head up. The boys are nowhere in sight, but who I do see is Mrs. Rose getting out the car with last days of her work supplies.

I jump up.

"Hi Mrs. Rose!" I scream waving my hand up. She seems a little startled.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" she says squinting her eyes. The rest of the gang get up too.

"Momoko? Miyako? Amber? What were you doing? Why were you behind the bush?" she asks seeming greatly perplexed.

Amber sighs. We all knew that she was going to spill.

"Well mum, we're kind of being chased and need to go in hiding." Amber answers, only making her mother more confused. "These weird boys decided to play a little game with us and now are tracking us down so they can kill us, so we need to go so that doesn't happen."

I'm expecting a scowling for telling 'lies'. But instead she snatches our things from us, throws them in the trunk, unlocks the car doors, and demands us to get in. We follow her instructions.

She puts the car into gear and starts driving off.

"Where are you taking us?" Miyako asks.

"To the airport."

"Why?" Amber asks.

Mrs. Rose sighs. "Look," she starts. "There is a lot I haven't told you girls, things that could put you in harms way. But I guess that was a mistake, huh?" We don't answer, still confused. "I don't have time to tell you everything now and I'm sorry that I haven't already, but the truth will uncover itself. And when it does, please forgive me." She seemed to be directing the last statement mostly on Amber.

"Why? What have you done wrong?" Momoko asks.

"It's not what I've done, it's what _they _did." Mrs. Rose answers as she pulls into the airport's front.

"Who's they?" I ask, really interested.

"You'll find out. I can't tell you now." she answers. "Now you guys have to hurry up and go. The boys will be following your every move."

"Thanks mum." Amber says, giving her mother a loving, long squeeze. Mrs. Rose hugs back just as tight.

Mrs. Rose pulls out of the hug and gives her daughter one last look before giving her a peck on the forehead and shooing us out. We get our stuff out the trunk and wait by the curb.

"I'll be sure to give an excuse to your parents." Mrs. Rose replies. "Be safe." And without another word, she's off.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I exclaim. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

* * *

**DD: Well that's it for now folks.**

**CC: *silence***

**DD: Just so you guys know why CC is so quiet I'll tell you. She's jealous because I wrote an awesome chapter. Yeperoonie! I did this chapter all by myself. It was all me. Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!**

**CC: *nods* And I feel bad for that. But maybe if someone would give me the chance to write a little something here and there!**

**DD: Don't be putting me into this! Write better and I'll let you write.**

**CC: *sighs and crosses arms***

**DD: Anyway, be sure to review and we thank those who've reviewed already. This one's for you!**


	4. Attention All Passengers

**Miyako/Bubbles POV **

I climb on board a little unstable, my knees wobbly from the leftover nervousness of the previous events. I was really scared and getting a bit freaked out. Sure I was use to boys stalking me, but never like this where they were creepy enough to chase me down into another country. I couldn't handle this kind of stuff. Like I said, it was just too scary.

But I know I have to stand strong, my friends needed me and that I was sure of. I couldn't cry every time something like this happened to me. I was a superhero or heroine or whatever you called it for crying out loud. And my job, for my city and the people, is to protect them with these powers and keep our world safe. And to do that I have to make some major sacrifices. I would give my life for everyone else to be safe and happy. And that's exactly what I have to do.

As I walked the aisle down with the others in front of me, I felt myself grow taller, stronger. I liked this kind of growth.

I took a seat next to Momoko after putting away my belongings in the bin above our heads. It was not until we were in the air that I had turned my smile on her and asked her a very important question.

"Do you think Octi will be okay with me gone? I don't want to worry him or anything. After all, it is just him and my o bachan." I say. **(Just so you know, o bachan means Grandma in Japanese. :D)**

"We're being chased by a group of crazed boys and all you can think about is that stupid Octopus?" she asks. I narrow my eyes at the words stupid octopus. "You know, sometimes I really worry about you."

"Why worry about me if there's nothing to worry about?" I ask, my tongue getting sharper as I continue.

Momoko just gives a roll of her eyes and pulls the shades on the window up to peak out.

I relax my head against the seats cushiony surface, prepared to fall asleep with my eyes closed, when all of a sudden my mind won't let me. I can see the thousands of words and the hundreds of questions spinning inside my brain faster than the fastest roller coaster alive.

"Momoko." I whisper, my eyes still closed and my head still resting. I can feel her turn in my direction.

"Yes Miyako." she answers.

"Why were you so eager to leave town?" I ask.

She pauses, the silence growing thick with every passing second. I open my eyes a fraction and turn my head in her direction, my head still laid on the soft cushion. I found now that she was looking back at the window, her eyes focused as if thinking about something very difficult and hard to unwrap.

Still looking out the window, she speaks, "The redhead said something. He said something about his father being angry at us and how they were to collect us so he could torture us. But it's not just for the torturing. They're looking for a specific person, I just don't know who. And with the words Mrs. Rose had said on the drive a few things are starting to click, only, it's just making me more confused and bringing among more questions." she turns back to me, her eyes showing the frustration and confusion with such explicit passion that it would have even been obvious to someone as dumb as me. "I don't get why we're in danger and who this 'father' is. I want to understand so badly but I just can't Miyako. I just can't!"

I get up from my comfortable position and rub my hand on Momoko's shoulder. "It's okay MoMo. You have to remember what Mrs. Rose said." I say patting her down comfortingly. "In time the truth will unravel itself and all will become clear." I give her one of my cute smiles and she sighs before giving a small one back.

Suddenly, the flickering of a light goes on in high speed streams.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asks poking her head up from the seat behind us.

"Yeah." Amber also says, poking her head up from behind me.

Then the lights are all off and the plane is completely shut into darkness.

"I'm scared." I mummer. So much for being brave at times like this.

"You guys, it's okay." Momoko cuts in. "There's just a problem with the lighting, everything will be fine soon. Just give it some time."

"Attention all passengers." the speakers blare. "There are a few lighting problems that will soon be resolved. Just please stay calm and take a seat and this will all over so- What are you doing? Get away! Out!" The sound of a piercing scream is all that's left to be followed by another.

"Attention all passengers. We would like to make another announcement." The voice sounded strangely familiar to me, and by the tone of which they were speaking I could only assume it was a bad guy and I knew who they were. The very ones who we are running away from right now.

"We are looking for four girls going by the names Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Amber, though most of you will know them by the names Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bonnie. If you've seen them please bring them to us at the head of the plane in the next ten, maybe five minutes. If you do not, you will all die." Then the speaker is turned off.

"A lighting malfunction, I don't think so." Amber mummers under her breath.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"We leave." Momoko answers.

"What?" The other three of us exclaim in unison.

"We leave." she repeats. "Get out of here and live."

"But what about the others on the plane." I fight back. "We can't leave them on here. As hero's it's our job to keep them safe and happy."

"And that's exactly what we will do." she retorts.

"How on earth can we do that if we're going to leave them and let them die? We're suppose to be protecting these people!"

"Unfortunately, they're not the only people we have to protect!" she barks. "If we want to keep as much people safe as possible then we are going to have to stay alive!"

"What the hell do you mean?" I practically scream, getting very, very mad. "We're suppose to be putting our lives on the line to keep our people alive! Not abandoning them and letting them die for our sake without their knowing!"

"Trust me on this one." she says. "This is not a fight we're going to be winning, and if we don't win then these people's lives are still going to be in jeopardy! There is nothing we can do to save them at the moment. A fight like this requires preparation and the sorts. But if you really want to help them, the best thing to do is leave and let them be. You may not see it, but in the future they'll respect our decision and worship us as if we were gods!"

"And why are you so sure of that?" I growl. This war wasn't over just yet.

"Because Miyako," she starts, "if we don't leave the only thing those boys will be doing is sucking on the blood of the members of each of these peoples families!"

With that said I have nothing else to say. There's nothing I can say. All I know is that Momoko's right.

"Fine." I spit. "If that's what you think, we leave." I push myself out of the seat and look down at her. "The only question left now is how?"

She smirks up at me before rising to my height. "Oh, I've got an idea."

**DD: We are so sorry for the very short chapter and for not updating in a while.**

**CC: Yeah! It's all my fault. I was just a bit too lazy.**

**DD: And again, you should know, this chapter was all me. Nothing but me. ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!**

**CC: Oh would you shut up already and stop rubbing it in! You're the one that's not letting me do anything.**

**DD: Like I said, you write better then I'll let you get your share. But for now, it's going to be all ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!**

**CC: Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving you guys! It was all for you!**

**DD: And don't forget to REVIEW and such and such if you haven't already. Those of you that have, thank you so much. And hopefully you will continue to REVIEW and forgive us for our too long of a wait on this chapter. Again, we are so sorry.**

**CC: And you guys should know that guest can REVIEW too. They're all excepted. But if you're going to criticize then you're going to have to be constructive about it. **

**DD: Also, you guys should know I made an account for and it would really help if you guys would read it and COMMENT, VOTE, or FAN if you have an account and are willing to helpsss. Also, make sure to check out the books on Buttercup3000's page.**

**CC: Well, this is it for now-**

**DD: And we hope you enjoyed-**

**DD and CC: So bye bye for now!**


End file.
